


Харассмент

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Gen, Students, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Человек заводит друга.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Харассмент

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Harassment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683393) by [blackfilm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm)



Через две минуты после начала лекции Фуюцки замечает постороннего. 

У него отличная память на лица, и ему достаточно одного беглого взгляда, чтобы узнать человека на последнем ряду: Гендо не смог бы смешаться с толпой третьекурсников, как бы он ни старался... если он вообще старается. Временами Фуюцки кажется, что тот намеренно ловит его взгляд, когда он обращается к аудитории, — что хуже, ему чудится, что незваный гость улыбается.

После лекции он, как обычно, перекидывается парой слов со студентами, подошедшими с дополнительными вопросами. Гендо почтительно ждет в стороне, когда они закончат.

Правая рука у него, замечает Фуюцки, до сих пор в фиксаторе.

— Не знал, что нарушения оральной стадии теперь в программе у физиков, — говорит Фуюцки, когда они остаются наедине. Гендо с готовностью разворачивается к нему:

— О нет, нас таким не балуют, но эта метафизическая биология действительно любопытная штука. С правильным преподавателем, я полагаю.

Фуюцки не отвечает. Он собирает свои материалы для лекций в дипломат и кладет диски сверху. Ручки отправляются в кармашек для ручек.

— Не хотите зайти куда-нибудь? — предлагает Гендо. — Я знаю один неплохой ресторан рядом с храмом Конкай.

— Нет. — Ответ выходит слишком грубым, и Фуюцки поправляется: — У меня назначена встреча на сегодня.

Это правда — у него действительно назначена встреча с коллегой в Ямасина. Но правда и то, что до нее еще час с лишним.

Когда Рокубунги подходит ближе, Фуюцки замечает, что его глаза необычного оттенка — почти синие, но не чистого цвета, а как если бы весеннее небо отразилось в грязной луже. Глаза цвета опрокинутого неба, думает он.

И в них есть что-то отталкивающее, но он не смог бы выразить сходу, что не так. Возможно, дело в том, что взгляд Рокубунги слишком пристальный, как будто он рассматривает неживой предмет, а не человека.

— Что ж, возможно, в следующий раз, — вежливо откланивается он. — Было приятно побеседовать с вами, профессор Фуюцки.

Фуюцки не может сказать со своей стороны того же. 

***

Не проходит и недели, как он снова видит его. На выходе из лаборатории, где он только что бегло просмотрел результаты последнего теста второкурсников — не самые утешительные, надо признаться.

— Рокубунги, — говорит он вместо приветствия, уже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

Рокубунги отклеивается от стены, которую подпирал. Выглядит он непривычно: потертая кожаная куртка, черные джинсы, джемпер в облипку. Фуюцки наконец догадывается, что напоминал его неприятный взгляд: так смотрели подчас молодчики в метро, те, что носят в кармане кастет или что похуже.

— Я подумал, что так будет лучше, чем появляться на лекции, — объясняет он, и голос у него хриплый будто после сна.

— Не могу не спросить, почему ты появляешься вообще, — парирует Фуюцки.

Гендо усмехается, как будто это удачная шутка. Опускает на секунду глаза, и в этом движении есть некая застенчивость, не вяжущаяся с его внешним обликом. На щеке у него темнеет свежая ссадина — или порез от бритья.

— То, что я внес за тебя залог, не значит, что мы теперь друзья, — Фуюцки старается говорить как можно жестче — лучше покончить с этим недопониманием раз и навсегда, так он считает. — И как преподаватель я вообще не должен был этого делать.

— Я понимаю. И я хотел бы оказать вам ответную услугу.

— Не стоит благодарности.

Юи Икари, решает он, идеальна во всем за исключением выбора мужчин.

Он слышал, что Рокубунги как-то раз сдал чистый лист бумаги вместо краткой автобиографии, которую задали написать всем первокурсникам.

Прошлое ничего не значит. Оно иррелевантно, — так он ответил на закономерное недоумение преподавателя.

По мнению Фуюцки, ничего не значащим бунтарем был сам Рокубунги. Дешевые жесты, чтобы привлечь внимание, — легко запомниться чем-то плохим, но далеко не так просто приложить усилия и выделиться хорошим.

Он сдает ключи охране и подхватывает дипломат, перекинув плащ через руку. Гендо выходит на улицу вместе с ним, но держится поодаль. 

Снаружи все та же осень. Прохладно, небо затянуто облаками, но земля успела просохнуть после вчерашнего ливня. Порыв ветра сдувает с гинкго золотистые листья и несет их по асфальту с сухим шуршанием.

Фуюцки останавливается, чтобы надеть плащ. Первый раз он замечает, каким до смешного старомодным выглядит его автомобиль среди «дайхацу» и «ниссанов» на парковке. Не пришло ли время сменить модель на более современную? В конце концов, он может себе это позволить.

Пока он ищет ключи от машины в карманах, до него доносится:

— Я могу быть вам полезен.

— Каким образом? — машинально уточняет Фуюцки, нашаривая ключ в кармане плаща. Он оборачивается, чтобы бросить быстрый взгляд на Гендо — тот стоит, скрестив руки на груди и нервно закусив губу. 

— У меня есть связи. Доступ к... определенного рода архивам. Я бы мог предоставить вам информацию. Нужных людей. Мою помощь. Себя.

Последнее слово Гендо произносит гораздо тише, будто уверенность вдруг покидает его.

Фуюцки моргает. Потом качает головой:

— До свидания, Рокубунги.

Открывает дверь и садится в машину.

Садится, ощущая легкую обескураженность, и энергично потирает лицо, чтобы прийти в себя. Ему показалось, или Гендо Рокубунги только что... предложил ему свое тело? Нет, нет, не может такого быть. Гендо, возможно, хотел бы работать с ним или впутать в какую-то сомнительную авантюру — очень в духе этого типа, — и неверно подобрал слова. Он, конечно, со странностями, но точно не чокнутый.

Надо будет заметить Юи, что ее бойфренд бывает слишком навязчив, рассеянно подумал он. Мягко намекнуть, что он не желает иметь с ним никаких дел. И вновь знакомая досада кольнула его сердце — как девушка настолько деликатная могла сделать своим избранником кого-то подобного Гендо? Он создание божье, отраженное в жидкой грязи, а она будто бы совсем не видит этого. Не видит или игнорирует его суть? Нет, озаряет его запоздалая догадка, дело в том, она воспринимает весь мир через свою любящую душу. Для нее все сущее равно прекрасно.

А на следующий день он находит у себя на столе бумагу, которой до обеда там точно не было. Это распечатка фотокопии старого документа, на немецком языке. Слово GEHEIM, пропечатанное с почти не читаемым восклицательным знаком, ему знакомо. Остальные слова он находит в словаре, по очереди, все больше хмурясь и по нескольку раз перепроверяя написание, предусмотрительно закрыв дверь на замок. Затем встает и несет лист в смежный кабинет, где наблюдает, как его поглощает шредер.

Он знает, осколок чего он только что увидел. Но он не понимает, откуда этот осколок мог извлечь Гендо Рокубунги. Эти послевоенные раны, как ему казалось, давно затянулись.

— Многие знания — многие печали, — вполголоса говорит он шредеру и похлопывает его по боку.

Он очень хотел бы задать вопрос Гендо лично, но случай ему в ближайшее время не представится.


End file.
